


【仁丸】请赐予我爱的能力

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】请赐予我爱的能力

*靠爱发电，ooc预警  
*全程丸井第一人称注意!   
*丸井原创前男友Aさん注意!   
*夜深人静听 ‘Honesty’ by Pink Sweat$ 的奇怪产物

1.  
我最近总是梦到A。  
这很奇怪，我已经有快两年没有梦见过他了。梦里他还是老样子，说话做事温吞谦和，做任何决定之前都会礼貌性地征求我的意见，不过我大多也会顺着他就是了。  
包括他结婚。

大半夜醒来的滋味并不好受，喉咙干的要冒火。我赤着脚跑到厨房给自己倒了满满一杯水，灌进喉咙里的同时才想起明早眼睛大概要肿了。  
原来这种时候，A会在我下床之前将我拦住，给我倒来半杯水，说只许喝这么多。他细心得过分，记得我每一个微小的生理特征，从不允许我做一些也许会伤害健康的事情，让我每每感到幸福又无奈。

外面正在下雨，我顶着满肚子的水走去打开窗户，冷风吹得我一哆嗦。不知不觉都初秋了，气温降得比股价还快。喝了水又吹风，早就不困了。我索性裹着被子坐在飘窗上，呆坐了一会儿又伸手去够床头柜的烟盒。  
喝完水又抽烟这事原来是绝对不被允许的，但现在我也做得轻车熟路，左不过是等下再喝掉更多的水。打火机点出的火在夜风里摇摇欲坠，我叼着烟往前凑了好一会儿，才终于感到清甜的烟雾充满口腔。  
七星的蓝莓爆珠，这烟从我认识A起就没换过。抽起来的感觉像是吃了一大颗蓝莓薄荷糖，每一口都恨不得从喉咙管凉到胃里。烟头的火光明明灭灭的，我对这烟的熟悉程度甚至到了能准确预估第几分钟会燃尽的地步。我低下头笑笑，骂自己真是够长情的。  
风凉飕飕地吹进来，我赶忙把被子裹紧了些。

2.  
“丸井君，下班了要不要去喝一杯？”  
啊，又来了。  
“不好意思啊，我今晚有约了。”   
我努力保持住一个真诚而歉意的微笑，心里只希望他下周不要再来纠缠我了。另一个部门的同事，不过是因为在项目里帮过他，就产生了逾距的想法。我假装没注意到他失望的表情，点点头拿着包赶紧离开了公司。  
封闭的地铁车厢暖洋洋的，我一不小心就睡了过去，醒来的时候已经坐到了终点站。若是几年前，我肯定会懊恼地怪自己太过粗心大意，并一路生着气直到回家。A那时候会在门口将我抱住，絮絮叨叨地问我怎么回来得晚了些，然后耐心地将我哄好，说晚饭做了你爱吃的。  
现在当然不会了。不管多晚回去也不会再有人和温暖的灯光一起迎接我了。  
我把领带扯下揉成一团塞进包里，再把衬衫从裤子里拉出来，全然一副被公司压榨干净的社畜模样。虽然显得很不得体，路边也不会有人舍得多看我一眼，大家都低着头匆匆忙忙想要快点回到家里，好卸下一身的防备。我就喜欢大都市这一点，没人在乎你是谁，也没人在乎你做什么。

我走回家时都快9点了。灯一打开，客厅的情况简直称得上是满目疮痍——矮几上没有清理的烟灰缸，垃圾桶里快要漫出来的垃圾，餐桌上翻倒的啤酒瓶。  
生活怎么这么他妈的糟心。  
我简单收拾了一下——也谈不上收拾，就是把所有东西一股脑塞进垃圾袋而已。打开冰箱检查过期食品时终于想起来我还没有吃晚饭。  
A搬走后我吃的明显比原来少。有时候翻到高中同学发的怀旧动态里有自己的照片，张扬、朝气、手里拿着数不完的零食，仿佛是在看另一个人。公司平时也忙，外卖和便利店的速食都吃过不少，即使自己做饭，也没了以前那种认真研究菜式和摆盘的兴致。  
能吃饱就好了。  
这么一想才觉得有点饿，我把冰箱里能用的食材堆在桌上，选了几样给自己弄了碗面，还挺好吃。

洗完澡换了舒服的休闲服，这才终于有了些周末的实感。瘫坐在沙发上发呆，那几袋急需处理的垃圾袋就总往视线里钻。我换了个方向不再看他们，但那违和的画面老是在眼前挥散不去。  
我叹了口气，套上大衣，抓起垃圾袋往门外走去。

A总劝我吃完饭最好消消食再坐着，故而有时候晚饭结束，他便不由分说地拉着我往楼下跑，围着小区周边胡乱转悠。我总是不大情愿，他便用他们公司附近蛋糕店的限量单品引诱我，说文太跟我下楼的话明天就会有草莓味的惊喜哦。我至今还能回想起A说那话时的每一个细节，他习惯微微弯腰看着我，脸颊会因为微笑出现隐约的酒窝。  
我最近想起他的频率确实高到过分，这不好。

身子转了个方向，我迈步朝附近的酒吧走去。

3.  
酒吧离我住的房子不远，附近的人大多都来这里消遣。店不大也不吵，大家安安静静抱着自己的酒浇着自己的愁，或者就静静欣赏驻唱哼的那几首情歌。  
我找到角落坐下来，点了杯大都会。A老说我喝酒的品味跟女孩子差不多，这我承认。我从小就爱酸酸甜甜的各种玩意，蛋糕也是，糖果也是，喝酒也是，抽烟也是。味蕾上的甜蜜刺激总能弥补一些寂寞的时刻，我简直是放任自己沉迷期间。

吧台那里坐着一个人。好吧，其实坐着很多人，可独独他显得遗世独立。那似乎是他的专坐，旁边的人换来换去，他却总是能坐在那里，抱着杯颜色清淡的酒，偶尔和调酒师聊上两句。我从不收敛看他的目光，因为绝对不止我会注意到他——那张脸即使是在昏暗的灯光下也显得过分精致，更别提他慵懒惬意的表情和唇边若有似无的笑意，绝对是一眼就让人忍不住想要接近的危险物品。  
我曾经听到别人称呼他“Niou”，便在心里唤他N。  
N是个很冷感的人。他能和各色来搭讪的男男女女相谈甚欢，最后却总是一个人离开酒吧，徒留背后受伤的目光和欲言又止的暧昧。我坐在角落静静地观察他——这是近来新培养出的一个消遣方式——不管和谁，N都能哄得人开怀大笑，也许还会让对方敞开心扉对他说出什么难以启齿的秘密。可他自己总是恰到好处的样子，连嘴角的弧度都准确地好像精密设计的公式。  
他们殷勤围绕着N的样子让我想到飞蛾扑火，注定有去无回罢了。  
幸好我已经不再有力气做这种吃力不讨好的事。

我和N打过仅有的一次照面是在小半年前。  
他一定是刚搬进来不久，因为我之前从未在楼里见过他。那时我虽已经习惯了独居的生活，可时不时犯失眠的毛病，好在初夏天气极好，我便披上外套拿着烟往楼顶走。  
我点着烟靠在栏杆上俯瞰这个城市的灯一盏一盏熄灭，到最后只剩下便利店的光照亮路边那一点小小的区域。我盯着那一点小小的路面，又不受控制地想到A。  
直到现在我想到那天晚上还是觉得自己冷静地不可思议。A说他不能跟家里出柜，具体什么理由我记不清，总之我反驳不了。他抱着我说对不起，问我他可以和别人结婚吗。  
我心里想，这事我反对有用吗，话到嘴边却成了一句可以。那之后我站在楼顶抽了一晚上烟，等清晨昏昏沉沉回到那间房子时A似乎已经离开了很久，桌上摆着他的那串钥匙。  
我都没来得及告诉他，便利店门前那盏时明时灭的路灯，一晚上一共闪一万一千二百四十二下。

N是在我回忆到钥匙的时候走上来的。我们大概都没料到大晚上还会有第二个人在楼顶出现，彼此都愣了愣。他反应比我快，先对我点了点头，独自走去了天台的另一边，离我有些距离。  
过了一会儿他朝我走过来，显得有些不好意思，问我能不能借下打火机。我点点头从口袋里掏出打火机给他，顺势看他点烟的样子。他发尾处扎了个辫子，歪着头点烟时把辫子甩到了背后。N就着点着的烟吸了一口，边把打火机递回来边低声道了句谢。  
我说不客气，你长得真好看。这句话是真心地夸赞。  
他一副理所当然的样子笑了笑，又走回天台的另一边背靠着栏杆坐下，我只能隐约看到忽明忽暗的火光在那边闪烁。

那之后我常遇见他，多是在天台，只是他再也没有忘带过打火机。我们就这样占据着夜晚的对角线，各抽各的烟，再没说过一句话。顶多是有时候走上顶楼发现对方不在，也许会花一秒钟猜测是不是睡着了。  
我说过，N是个冷感的人。自从和A分开后，我似乎多了个特异功能，一种对别人情感世界的微妙的感知能力。大抵是因为我万劫不复过那么一回，对情这件事悟到了几分真谛。N的眼神古井无波，好像天塌下来也不会有什么反应。这样的人分两种，要么跟我一样大彻大悟过，要么就从未刻骨铭心过。  
至少我能确定的是，N和我不一样。

4.  
周六我起了个大早，换了身新衣服发誓要好好生活。好好生活要从重新做人开始，所以我决定去认真地逛一逛超市，至少要先把冰箱弄得像个过日子的样。  
我在货架间走来走去，把看得过眼的零食全扔进购物车，那股架势把边上牵着妈妈的小孩都要馋哭。我故作恶劣地朝他吐了吐舌头，再飞快地推着车离开，心里涌上点读书时期的欢快劲。  
直到车里再也装不下，我才慢吞吞地走去收银台。排队的时候我只顾埋着头看手机，过一会儿前面传来隐约的躁动，我这才抬起头往前看去。  
N正略显尴尬地站在收银台前解释着什么，我静心听了听，似乎是没带钱包。就在他决定将所有东西都放回货架改天再来时，我电光火石地掏出钱包递了过去。他看到是我后稍微睁大了眼睛，然后点头朝我道了句谢。  
我摆摆手表示不用在意。  
N说他还有点事，很失礼但是得先离开了，之后一定会还我钱。我说好的，没事。

等我之后一个人拎着又沉又多的购物袋往家里走时，我突然觉得N确实挺失礼的。

我认真地将家里打扫了一遍，一根头发丝都没放过。还久违地做了个漂亮的蛋糕，以示对自己重新做人的奖励。这一天过得很快，等夜晚洗完澡换上宽松的兜帽衫后我都有些困了。但似乎意识到什么般，我揣着烟走出了家门。  
N果然在天台。  
我慢慢走过去站在他身边，点了根烟。

“谢谢，早上。” 他从口袋里掏出两张大钞递给我，我低头看了看，也没点，直接塞进了口袋。  
我们俩就这么站着吞云吐雾，又一次陷入沉默，只不过这一次他没有独自走远。

我在公司算是个健谈的人。面对同事我总是下意识地寻找话题，不让对方感到尴尬，也不让自己显得别扭。他们对我印象都很好。  
可此时此刻我站在楼顶，却没有半点交流的欲望。我自私的想着这是私人时间，甚至在N搬进来前这都算是我的私人空间，我有权利保持沉默，更别提身边还站着这样一个男人。  
等他抽完这支烟，没有人开口的话，我想，这事就算这么过了。以后我们还是各据一方，做那种永远不会有交集的陌生人。  
但他偏偏说话了。  
“你每次站在这里的时候，都在想什么？”  
这真的不是个好问题，我在心里吐槽。  
“没什么。” 我将衣服拢紧了些，嘴里含糊不清地回答他。

“我记得你说过我好看。” 他侧过头来有些戏谑地看着我。  
“嗯，” 我点点头，这是实话，没必要否认，“我现在也觉得你很好看。”  
他好像听到什么非常好笑的事情，弯下身子整个背部都在颤抖。过了一会儿他又挺起背，在我反应之前把我嘴里的烟抢走，自己吸了起来。  
我被这唐突的举动弄得有些恼怒：“喂，你想抽的话我可以给你新的。”  
“我的跟你换。” 他从口袋里掏出烟盒打开，让我自己拿。我低头去看，从鼻子里哼了一声：  
“你抽女士烟啊。”  
虽说如此，我还是听话地拿了一根。我近来烟瘾越发大，一根烟抽不完整就觉得浑身不舒服。也不知道是不是我的错觉，抽女士烟呼出的烟雾都仿佛细腻些，我的每一个肺泡都好像被温柔地抚摸了一遍。  
“是不是感觉还不错？” N问我。  
我叼着烟扯了扯嘴角。  
“我一般不和别人分享烟。” 我听到他这么说。  
呵，我在心里嗤笑一声，说：“我也不。”  
“你帮了我，两次。”  
“举手之劳。”  
“所以我也想帮你一次。”  
怎么还能这样？我觉得他这话说的莫名其妙，便没有作声。

N将抽完的烟在栏杆上摁掉，掰过我的身子面对他。我一时间有些愣住了，咬着烟的力道都大了几分。他伸出手把我剩的那半截拿走，手却没有离开，捧着我的脸说：  
“我可以帮你忘记站在这里的理由。”  
他说完便吻住我，动作娴熟而精炼。他的唇和人一样，也是冷的，但总归口腔里是温热的。我被动地在他的舌尖品尝我抽惯的蓝莓薄荷，这味道倒是一如既往地让我着迷。  
结束的时候我甚至连呼吸都没有乱，我看他也差不多如此。我垂下眼望着地面，那里还有我没抽完的半截烟。  
我说，你帮不了我。

5.  
第二天晚上我去酒吧又遇见了N。这次我没有独自走去角落，而是一屁股坐在了他旁边。他戴了副没有度数的眼镜，余光里扫了我一眼没说话。  
我暗自腹诽了一下他这副装腔作势的样，凑到他耳边说：  
“你斜后方的女人盯你很久了。”  
“嗯，我知道。” 他挑挑眉，视线盯着自己那杯酒，“所以我在等你帮我。”  
“那你不是又欠我一次？”  
“欠得多了就不在乎了。”  
他笑地随意，让我心里有些憋闷。我抓过他的领子，动作粗暴地吻他，动静不小，酒杯都拉倒两三个。那副全然没有用处的眼镜非常碍事，我便帮他取了下来，塞进自己的口袋。  
我们俩纠缠着走出酒吧，过程中我一直在想这是不是N第一次带着人离开，尽管是在双方都不情愿的前提下。出了酒吧门，冷风一吹，我脑子里涌上的热血瞬间平复了下来。我松开N的衣领，抬起袖子擦了擦嘴角。  
过了几秒他拍拍我的背：“陪我买烟。”

他拿了两包他抽惯的那种，执意分我一包。我说我不抽别的牌子，他便自作主张地把那盒烟按进我怀里，说你总能习惯的。  
我们两一人叼着一根女士烟往小区的方向走，到楼底下时他说要不要去他家。  
我盯着他看了半晌，说不如去我家。  
“你确定？”   
我确定。我朝他点点头：“我刚把家里收拾好，现在非常干净。”

说实话N一点都不温柔。他全然不顾我的抗拒在我身上留下各种印记，还会在我流下眼泪时恶劣地加大冲撞的力道。我到最后哭的上气不接下气，全靠本能地和他接吻，最后我们以极为缠绵的姿势一起高|潮。  
他洗完澡穿着我的旧T恤躺在我身边，手有一搭没一搭得玩我的头发。  
我说我要去洗澡了，你要是想走就赶紧走吧。

我包着毛巾从浴室里出来时，N正靠在我的床上玩手机。  
他瞥了我一眼，说你这挺舒服的，懒得走。  
我点点头，觉得有哪里不对劲就又看了他一眼，这一看才发现他手上拿着的分明是我的手机。  
“诶你干嘛——” 我走上前把手机夺下来，快速思考会不会让他看到什么不该看的。  
结果只是通讯录多了一个号码——仁王雅治。

“如果你现在不告诉我你的名字，我就给你备注蓝莓薄荷了。” N——仁王歪着头对我说。  
我边笑边穿衣服：“那你手机里是不是有一堆不知道名字的代号。”  
“并不是，” 仁王拿过我扔在床上的毛巾擦他还没全干的头发，“我很少告诉别人真名和手机号。”  
“嘁，我怎么知道你这个是不是真名……” 我从柜子里拿出另一床被子扔给他，“丸井，丸井文太。”

我困得厉害，也没管仁王，躺下后就擅自关了灯。快睡着的时候，他似乎凑过来问了我一个问题，他说丸井，你能帮我的对吧。  
我用最后那一点意识回了他一个“嗯”。

其实还有一句话，我想说，你也要帮我，但我觉得他肯定明白。

6.  
仁王开始频繁地出入我家，正好给了我好好做饭的理由。  
他是自由撰稿人，平日里多是在家呆着。一开始我总是下意识拿他和A比较，他比A洒脱，A比他细腻。但我逐渐体会到这样的比较无意义也不公平，便终于将仁王当成一个独立的个体看待。  
我还是喜欢去天台抽烟，只不过现在会叫上仁王一起。我靠在栏杆上跟他指那个便利灯前的路灯，我说你知道吗，那个灯一晚上闪一万一千二百四十二下。  
他凑过来温柔地吻我，我便顺势搂住他的脖子，任凭自己在他怀里化成一滩水。  
仁王说你下次索吻可以稍微直接一点。我说那不行，你不知道你主动过来吻我的样子多让人动心。

我即下决心要重新做人，就连带着仁王的那份也一并做了起来。我会在每周六的早上拉上仁王去逛超市，然后帮他收拾公寓，像个真正的好伴侣。要仁王早起很困难，但他总是拿我没办法，便养成了周五晚上早睡的好习惯。  
我暗自得意，心情愉快地把买好的酒都放进他的冰箱，这样的话就不会老跑去酒吧了。

仁王说要我搬去他那边，我没同意，我说两个人都抽烟这房子还能住人吗。他不太在意地耸耸肩，说那不然就都戒了吧。  
我不置可否。

又是一个周六的早晨，我独自去了超市，没给仁王打电话。他昨晚似乎赶稿到凌晨，我虽说不上心疼，但也不好意思让他起的太早。  
我抱着两人份的东西从超市出来，一抬眼就看到了对面咖啡厅，靠着玻璃坐着的人。  
这是我时隔多年第一次见A。他微笑着逗弄婴儿车里的孩子，对面贤淑的女人正伸手将他嘴上的咖啡沫擦掉。  
我惊讶于自己终于面对这一画面时的波澜不惊，甚至由衷地在心底祝福了一番。  
我突然意识到我已经很久没有想起过A了。

“喂，你怎么站路边发呆？”  
我转头看去，仁王因为来得着急还有点喘。  
“你怎么来了？不是熬夜了吗？”  
“那也得来啊，” 他状似嫌弃地分走我右手的所有购物袋，用空着的左手牵住我，“谁知道笨蛋自己拎不拎得动啊。”  
我最后往咖啡店看了一眼，回握住他，心里突然有些雀跃。

“仁王，我准备戒烟了。”  
“这样吗，” 他侧头看我一眼，笑了笑，“其实我也是。”

END.

这篇太难了，开头难、中间难、结尾难，处处难，无一不难。

因为始终觉得我没有表达出我想表达的那个意思，只能再简单说明一下 (好惨:  
这篇里的丸井和仁王，一个被伤得太深以至于不敢去爱，一个没有契机好好去爱，所以一开始的时候两个人都更情愿躲在自己的安全空间里。但这样那样那样这样之后嘛，彼此都觉得，似乎可以因为对方而给自己一个重新开始的机会。  
在最后那个场景，你要是问丸井或者仁王，爱不爱对方，我想两个人都会说不爱。可既然他们已经决定要用心经营，那么剩下的就只是时间问题。  
所以给这篇起了这个名字。

好了我说完了，不许骂我。


End file.
